The Reeve
The Reeve Introduction The Reeve is one of the story tellers from the book The Canterbury Tales. His story is about a miller that cheated the farmers of the region, he gave then less flour from what amount of grain they brought to be ground up into flour. One day two brothers come to the gainer on horses to get their grain ground up into flour, they got to the miller and they wanted to watch to make sure the miller did not cheat them of their grain, but the miller was sneaky and let their horses loose so the brothers had to chase them around all day, when the brothers got back the miller was done grinding the grains and had a bag of flour that was only filled half way and told the brothers that they didn't bring alot of grain to be ground up and said it was the finest ground grain in all the land, so the brothers pretended to go back home but instead they snuck into the millers house and yelled out in the house there was a robber and his wife woke up and hit the miller in the head with a chair , and the brothers snuck away and took the flour the miller cheated from them. Part 1 About the Reeve The character the Reeves works as a miller which is someone that grinds up wheat and other grains into flour for bread they also can cut wood into lumber with the same means that the grind up the flour. This tells us that a lot of the people in the time owned farms and ate bread and had the farming jobs to get those things. The miller probably knew a lot of the farmers because they had to get the grains from them to grind up and they knew all the other kinds of farmers as well. His daily routine might be to get up and go to the granary and take some grains and grind them up into flour and when that’s done they might go to the bakery and sell the flour. Because he worked with flour most of the time he may have also known the baker very well as well because the baker needs the flour to make bread. Part 2 Chaucer Opinion In the book Chaucer walked out of the inn and mistaken the miller for the gatepost and the miller (Reeves). Chaucer thinks of the reeves tale as a short story of a lesser persons story about a rich miller that cheated his customers out of their grain and I think he thought of the miller as a lesser man but he still respected him somehow because he was a honest man. At the end of page 35 when Chaucer tells us that he rode with dignity after telling his story and how the miller was playing his bag pipes all the way though his story so Chaucer couldn't understand most of it, then on of the members asked for his bagpipes and then throw them off a bridge. References McCaughrean, Geraldine, Geoffrey Chaucer, Robert L. Egolf, and Victor G. Ambrus. The Canterbury tales''. Chicago: Rand McNally & Co., 1985. Print.'' MLA formatting by BibMe.org.☁